


Do Just That

by Sonamae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes John just really wants to kiss his boyfriend.  And sometimes, his boyfriend really wants to kiss him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Just That

Dave was sprawled out across the bed, pillow under one arm and John Egbert laying on the other. They were meant to be watching some movie about a remake of some remake, but neither of them were really paying attention to the screen anymore. John was tracing freckles across Dave's cheeks with his pinkie, giggling when Dave would twitch like a startled animal and try to shy away from his fingers. He never pushed John away, even when he could have and sometimes wanted to, but it was John. 

There was kicking a puppy, then there was kicking John.

"I love your freckles." John muttered, now using his index finger to trace the same patterns.

"I think I figured that little tid-bit of information out by now." Dave said as he fought a yawn. John just laughed again and rolled over so their chests were pressed together, lips brushing against Dave's with a smile. "What?" Dave smiled back when John pushed his sunglasses up to kiss his brow.

"Nothing." John brushed his nose against Dave's before letting the sunglasses slide back into place. "Love you." Dave smiled again and leaned forward to kiss John's forehead.

"Yeah, I love you too." Dave whispered. John sighed happily and tucked his hands under his chin. "What? You're making that dopey face again." John smirked and leaned forward, nipping Dave's bottom lip. "John." Dave laughed when John did it again.

"Just want to kiss you." John muttered, brushing his nose against Dave's. They both smiled and Dave took his sunglasses off, reaching over John's back to set them on the night stand. John followed his action with his own glasses, then snuggled back atop Dave and bumped their cheeks until Dave hummed and leaned forward to capture John's lips in a kiss. John squeaked a bit, but moaned when Dave eased back and followed him until they were nipping at one another.

John pulled back to laugh, licking his lips when Dave tried to recapture the kiss. "Hold on." he mumbled. Dave rolled his eyes but smiled anyway, tugging the pillow under his head so he was propped up to meet John's eyes.

"You good now?" Dave asked. John smirked and gave a nod, leaning back into the kiss as Dave reached up to rub his hands up and down John's spine. After a while John whined, pulling back to shift and then lick across Dave's lips. Dave complied by kissing John open mouthed, teasing his tongue and drawing it out to nip. John whimpered a little, his own tongue flicking against Dave's before he pulled back and gasped, hands gripping Dave's shoulders. "Too much?" Dave asked.

John shook his head no and Dave could feel the tremor travel down his spine under his palm. He couldn't help but smirk as he leaned in and kissed John again, this time dragging his teeth over John's bottom lip and tugging it back until John moaned and shied away.

"Dave." his voice was a whimper.

"What?" Dave smiled when John flushed and shook his head. "I don't know what it is you're trying to tell me, Egbert." he muttered as he leaned forward again. This time he avoided John's mouth and instead brushed his lips over his jaw, pausing to kiss his neck before he pushed hair away from his ear.

"Oh not that." John laughed and Dave couldn't help but indulge his need to do it anyway. He sat up and wrapped his lips around John's earlobe, sucking gently while John gasped and dug his nails into Dave's shoulders. When John rocked his hips down into Dave's, he felt John's cock straining against his cotton pajama pants. Dave hummed and reached down, both hands on John's hips as he moved their bodies until their cocks were pressed together with each movement.

When he pulled his mouth away from John's ear he heard him whimper in protest. "What, you want me to keep going?" Dave asked, kissing below John's ear in a teasing caress. John nodded and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck.

"Yeah." he whispered. Dave hummed and stuck his tongue out, licking across the shell of John's ear until he moaned. "Dave." John's voice was caught in his throat, trembling as he rocked himself against Dave's hips until Dave reciprocated. When he did John moaned even louder, head tossed back as one hand reached up to tug at Dave's hair. When his grip got painful Dave tossed his head back toward John's hand, knocking his fingers loose as John gasped when Dave's mouth left his ear.

"You've got to be careful about pulling my hair." Dave mumbled as John reached back to rub at Dave's scalp.

"Sorry." John smiled and turned his head to give Dave a brief kiss. "I forget my own strength sometimes." he smiled, big and goofy as he let his forehead touch Dave's. "I love you though, I don't mean to hurt you." he muttered. Dave smiled and leaned into the fingers rubbing against his scalp, his own smile aimed right back.

"I love you too, even if you are a giant dork." John laughed and shook his head.

"Coming from you, that's the perfect compliment." Dave smirked and dropped his hands to John's hips, pushing him down. John gasped when Dave rocked against him, their hips grinding together while John closed his eyes and bit his lip. Dave hummed, leaning back against the pillow while he moved his hips against John's, enjoying the short gasps John made while he kept in his groan. Eventually John jerked back, pushing himself up to his knees while he tried to catch his breath.

"You alright?" Dave raised an eyebrow and John whimpered.

"No I..." John flushed a bright shade of pink and Dave nodded.

"Let me ease this vocal blustering," Dave smirked. "You want to divest us of our clothes, flip me over and ride me like a highly trained rodeo jock rides a bull?" John flushed brighter and Dave smiled. "I thought so, let me just get these off." John squeaked when Dave started pushing his boxers down.

"Wait, Dave, you only... you only got that sort of right." if John got any more embarrassed, the color red would be jealous. Dave raised an eyebrow and waited, hoping John would be able to get it out this time and that they wouldn't have to play the guessing game. John was great with sex itself, but talking about it when it wasn't in jest threw him off.

"What do you want then?" Dave smiled when John exhaled and steadied himself.

"I... I want you to... to do that to me tonight." John groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Why is this embarrassing?" he muttered. Dave couldn't help but laugh as he tugged John's hands away, pulling him down for a sweet, albeit brief kiss.

"Because it makes you that much cuter." Dave muttered. John groaned and push him back into the bed, rolling off him to bury his face into one of the pillows. "John." Dave laughed again and rolled over, wrapping himself around John's back. "Don't be upset with me, please?" he smiled when he felt John relax in his arms.

"I'm not upset with you." John muttered. "I'm just... aggravated with everything else." he sighed and Dave smirked. He squeezed John in a hug, kissing the back of his neck.

"If you're aggravated, do you want to do something else instead?" he asked when John looked back and glared at him.

"No." he snatched Dave's hand and pulled it down until he was pressing Dave's palm against his cock. "I want this." he whispered, nuzzling back as Dave rubbed against him.

"Well then, we're making this happen." John tossed his head back and laughed until Dave was sure he was crying.

"You're horrible." John gasped out, rolling in Dave's arms until he was on his back. Dave smiled in return and nuzzled his nose against John until they started kissing again. John was the first to pull away, smiling as he reached down to tug at Dave's boxers. "Now we can get these off." he muttered. Dave nodded and let John push the fabric down his hips, careful and slow as John licked his lips when Dave's cock came into view. He hummed when the fabric dropped off his knees, then worked on pulling John's pants off.

When they were both in just their night shirts, John laughed and wrapped his arms around Dave's shoulders. "Dave..." he just nodded in response.

"I know, John. I know." Dave was already reaching over toward the night stand and digging out their bottle of lube. He held up a condom wrapper in question and John shook his head no. Dave dropped it back into the box with a smirk. John was wrapping his legs around Dave's hips as he settled on his knees, snapping the lid to the bottle open and pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and palm. John whimpered when Dave flinched.

"I told you we should have bought the kind the warms up." Dave just shrugged and rubbed his hands together until the lube was room temperature and not frozen.

"Be glad I love you enough to even warm it up." he smirked when John laughed and canted his hips up. His legs were spread out to either side of Dave's thighs and he had one hand bunched in his shirt as he pulled it up, the other reaching for the lube bottle. Dave ignored John as he picked it up in favor of sliding his wet fingers up the inside of his thigh and across his balls. John made a startled noise and shifted again, the snap of the lube almost catching Dave's attention.

He reached back until his fingers found John's entrance and he felt him buck toward his hand. "Calm down." Dave laughed when John grunted.

"You calm down." John mumbled petulantly. He laughed when Dave stuck his tongue out at him. John closed his eyes and relaxed against the bed, gasping when Dave pushed one of his fingers in slowly. "Dave." John kept his eyes closed, voice wavering.

"Yeah, John?" Dave asked with a fond smile. John let his eyes flutter open, trying to keep his hips steady as Dave pulled his finger back.

"I... you." John grunted and tried to spread his legs wider. "You know I can do this." he hurried over his words, shivering when Dave leaned down to kiss his shoulder. "Don't treat me... like I'm soft or anything." Dave smirked again and started thrust his finger in and out. John moaned, not even trying to cover it up. "Dave." John whined and tossed his head back.

Dave laughed and pushed another finger in, smiling when John hissed and squirmed. "You still alright?" John nodded and let out a slow breath, squeezing his eyes shut before he dug his teeth into his bottom lip and groaned. "You sure?" Dave smirked when John threw the bottle at his shoulder. It missed him easily enough and he decided he was done teasing John for tonight. He spread his fingers apart and watched as John wrapped his hand around his cock to match the pace Dave was setting.

"D-Dave... Dave I'm still... this morning." John gasped and his legs lifted, ready as ever. Dave couldn't help but smirk, they'd fooled around this morning with a few toys of John's and it had left him loose enough that stretching was over before it had even begun. He could keep going, bring John right to the edge before pulling away, but his own cock was starting to ache from the want. He pulled his fingers back, much to John's annoyed huff, and hooked his arms under John's knees until they were resting on his shoulder.

"Think you can do this position?" Dave asked, rubbing a hand down John's thigh.

"I'll be fine, Dave. Stop stalling." John blushed and stretched until he was comfortable. Dave smirked and reached back until he found the lube, then snatched it up and popped the top. "Hurry?" Dave laughed when the lube coated his palm. He took a chance and ran it over his cock before trying to warm it. He felt his entire body jerk and John whimpered. "Dave?" he opened his eyes but Dave was already tossing the lube aside and working his cock back to life.

"Just really cold lube." he grumbled. John snorted and grabbed one of the pillows from the headboard, working one handed to shove it under his hips while he stroked himself.

"Want me to moan or something?" John asked. Dave's response was to press the leftover lube against his hole and smirk as John hissed. "You dick." he trembled and Dave turned to head to kiss John's leg.

"Don't get me started." Dave warned. John groaned when he felt Dave line himself up, then relaxed the best he could when he started pushing in. His lip looked like it might tear at any minute and Dave wanted to do nothing more than bend down and kiss him until he stopped. He knew that would be painful in their current position, at least for John, so he just reaching up and shoved his index and middle finger against John's lips until he sucked them into his mouth as a distraction.

With a little effort Dave started a slow pace, thrusting in and out with deep breaths to keep himself steady. John was making a low noise in his throat, one hand working his cock while the other reached up to grab the headboard. Dave groaned, watching when John looked up and nipped at the pads of his fingers with a moan. This wasn't going to last very long, if it lasted at all. Dave's hips stuttered and he sped up his pace, hearing nothing but the noises of pleasure John made each time he thrust in and out.

With a gasp, John started clenched around him, legs trembling as he moaned and sucked on Dave's fingers harder, hollowing his cheeks. Dave choked, unable to control his body as he bucked and thrust through the rest of his orgasm. He had to fight the feeling of going completely loose after orgasm because he knew if he did he'd end up hurting John. When he pulled out he heard John hiss and then whine softly when Dave pushed his legs down and rolled John onto his side.

"Dave?" John asked when Dave pulled his hand away from his mouth. Dave went to work quickly, one hand swatting John's away to wrap around his cock while the other shoved three of his fingers inside him. John cried out and tossed his head back, scrambling until he was pressed into Dave while he worked his cock and thrust his fingers into him. It wasn't long after that until he came, Dave pulled his fingers out slowly while John moaned and sank into the bed.

They cuddled, as close as they could get given their current state, and John looked back to kiss Dave. It was soft, a lingering kiss full of 'love you' and 'never leave me.'

Dave intended to do both.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to make Momma Tandy smile. She wanted fluff, frottage AND penetration.


End file.
